Those Brillant Amber Eyes
by Marauder Heir
Summary: Harrys parents aren't his real parents. Oh no. He begins to discover this at a young age, but doesn't realize it until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It happened first when he was five. He was cleaning the bathroom floor because his cousin had made a huge mess while taking a bath. When he stood on the stool to reach the sink, he looked into the mirror and noticed that his usually green eyes were now a golden amber color. His eyes widened at the sight and sorely wished that they would return to normal before his aunt or uncle saw them. A few moments later, they were back to their original color.

The second time was when he just turned eight. His aunt and sent up to the bathroom to take a bath, for he was starting to smell. It had been two weeks since his last one, as they didn't want to waste water on him. After his bath, he got out and went to the sink to brush his teeth. He looked into the mirror and saw that is hair was now to his shoulders and his eyes were back to the amber color. His facial features were even different. His eyes were wider, cheekbones sharper and lips seemed fuller. Shutting his eyes he wished to be back to normal. He opened his eyes and sighed with relief. Short messy black hair and green eyes.

When he was thirteen and on the train to school, he sat in the same compartment with his new professor, who was asleep. When he awoke, though, he got a huge shock and found that the eye color that he wished away was the exact shade as his professors. Sometime at the end of his third year at school, he met with his godfather, the escaped convict that broke out of prison. He noticed how similar that looked when his face wasn't what he wished it to be.

It was only when he turned sixteen did he find out the truth. His parent weren't his real parents. His parents were really his godfather and ex-professor. Oh, what a shock he got.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat in his room, staring at the ceiling, as if it would tell him what to do now. His godfather was dead and nobody was sending him any information pertaining to their mutual enemy. With a sigh, he stood and went to his desk. There was parchment, papers, quills, pens and pencils scattered about the place. Everything was in disarray. His homework was smudged and not up to his usual par. Ink was spilt on one of his essays ("List the Herbs that can be used for sleeping potions,"), and one of his quills was snapped in half. There was a half drawn picture of a man laughing, who was sitting with a half-eagle, half-horse.

Clothes were tossed haphazardly on the floor with little care, along with books that were opened to odd pages, on of which read, "...spider venom is extremely useful when mixed with phoenix tears, which neutralizes the poisonous aspect of the venom and leaves a powerful restorative...". A broom was laying in the bottom of his trunk along with a silver cloak and a photo album that was opened to a page with pictures of a man with hazel eyes and a woman with red hair, laughing. Next to that was a worn scrap of parchment that seemed to be treated better that the books, which, might I add, cost him more than the parchment.

He let out a sigh and shoved the papers to the floor, earning a disapproving hoot from his ever faithful owl. He smiled at her and laid his head down. Oh, how he wished he could sleep with out have dreaming. Dreams weren't his friends at the moment. For all he saw was the death of his beloved godfather, who fell through a mysterious veil which fluttered and spoke to him. He dreamed of his parents and his long dead friend, who blamed him for their deaths. He woke repeatedly, crying out for them to believe him. That only woke his relatives, who did not take kindly to be waken. His uncle most of all, who hit him a few times to shut him up.

He shook his head and stood once more. He was tired. Tired of being lied to. Tired of being used. Tired of being kept in the dark. He needed to get out of the house. Out of the town. He needed to go home. Home to where his parents lived. Home to where he was loved. So he picked up all of his things and tossed them into his trunk, not worrying about clothes being crumpled or parchment being torn. With that done, he pulled on his trainers and picked up one end of his trunks. He was thankful that his aunt, uncle and cousin were out for the day.

He set the trunk down in the hall and went into the bathroom. Today was the day that he finally took a good look at what he had been trying to hide. To see what was really going on with his appearance. He shut his eyes and wished not to look like Harry Potter, to not look like the poster boy of the Wizarding World. He felt his body tingling and he seemed to relax a bit, like he was letting the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he held back a cry of shock. Staring back at him was an almost picture perfect resemblance to his godfather with just a hint of his old professor in there. The amber eyes that seemed to shine with a brilliant fire and his long silky black hair were just starters. His face was aristocratic, but was softened some. His lips were fuller and his skin was tanner. He was taller also, reaching a height of 5'10", just three inches shy of his 'best' friend. He filled out more and, shockingly enough, could see perfectly without his glasses. His senses also seemed keener than before.

His mind seemed to register what happened. His eyes widened at he realized, _Sirius and Remus are my parents!_


	3. Chapter 3

With his new features, he left No. 4 Privet Drive and headed for the nearest deserted area, which happened to be the park. Due to the resent scare, one that most people believed to be robbers, it was deserted, even the day light. He got to the corner, made sure nobody was around and stuck out his wand. Instantly, a triple decker purple bus came out of nowhere with a loud bang and stopped in front of him. Stan greeted him as he would any stranger, with the small speech that he read from the card in his pocket. Harry handed for his seven sickles and went to sit down on one of the squishy arm chairs that now occupied the places where the beds were to be at night. With another bang they were off.

Stan asked him where he was going and he replied that he wanted to go to Diagon Alley. A half an hour later, they stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry got off, bidding they a farewell. He went into the dark pub and made his way to the back, dragging his trunk with him. He asked Tom to hold onto it for him. He was happy to oblige. When he reached the back of the pub, he went out the door to the dead end and tapped the bricks. The archway appeared and he set off to Gringotts to withdraw some money and also to get some muggle money. As he made his way there, he noticed the Weasleys. His supposed friends were here without him, and clearly weren't worried about a thing, thought the twins and Ginny seemed to be upset about something. Letting out a sigh, he went up the stairs and to the first free goblin. "I'd like to make a withdrawal."

He handed over his key and the goblin looked it over. "Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Lupin-Black," Harry blinked in surprise, "Would you like to visit your family vaults as well?"

Harry nodded numbly and shook his head to clear out the cobwebs. That just proved his suspicions. The goblin shouted out, "Griphook!"

Harry smiled at he saw the same goblin that took him to his vault the first time he came. "Good to see you again, Griphook."

The goblin looked fairly surprised to hear somebody acknowledge him by his name and nodded back, "Like wise, Mr. Po... Lupin-Black. This way please."

He followed the creature to the tunnels and got into the cart, "Griphook, is this really only one speed?"

The goblin sneered, "I will not make it go slower."

"Oh, no. Not slower. Faster."

A nasty smiled appeared on the goblins mouth as they set off at an incredibly fast rate. In a matter of ten minutes, they were in front of a vault that bore the Black family coat of arms; a Saber locked in battle with a Serpent. "Just place your hand on the door and say that you are the Black heir."

He nodded and did just that. The door opened and beyond it lay such a vast fortune that Harry gaped for a moment. There was so much gold here, he didn't know what to do with it all. Beyond that were chest, weapons and other items that some would not be caught dead with. He wandered in and looked around. Back against one of the walls was a pedestal that had a small box on it. He walked over and opened it. Inside lay a ring and a necklace, both with the crest inlayed on them. They were made of some sort of metal that seemed to shine with a brilliance all it's own. Some where in the back of his mind, he called it mithril. He put them on and sighed as he felt something fill inside of him, like some part of him was unlocked. He knew who he was now. There was no question about it.

He walked towards the money and started to fill his money pouch. When he felt that he had enough, as it was never-filling and weightless, he stopped and walked over to the other things. Among the weapons, he picked out a dagger that was, to him, perfect. The handle was carved to resemble the head of a phoenix and was made of the same material as his new jewelry. He put it in his pocket and walked a little more. Made his way to some of the cloaks and robes that were stored in there and found a robe that he feel in love with instantly. It was blue with silver trim and was embroidered with wolves in a darker blue, so they weren't very noticeable.

When he finished examining his vault, he made his way back to the doors and handed Griphook a goblins sized dagger made of mithril. "Because you're a friend," was all he said when the goblin asked why. Griphook seemed to be deeply touched by his gift and bowed deeply, "If you are ever in any need of assistance, financial or other wise, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Harry nodded and they headed back up. Time to spend the money that his father had left for him. It was high time he got some new clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

After Harry exchanged some of his gold to muggle pounds, he went out to muggle London, and went on a search for new clothes. Afer looking around for a bit, he noticed a shop that was tucked in between two larger ones, making it almost impossible to be seen. He walked over to it and went in. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it had clothes that seemed to suit him perfectly. Jeans, t-shirts, jumpers, slacks and other items. He went over to the jean rack and started to look through them. He had a basic idea as to what size he wore thanks to Madam Malkins' measurements. He grabbed a few blue jeans, then stone washed, and black. After that, he picked out some shirts and jumpers, then some dress slacks and shirts. After trying them on and making sure that they fit, he got two new sets of trainers and a pair of black dress shoes.

When he finished paying for them, he went of to search some more. He stopped in front of an electronics store and grinned. It was time for him to get a computer. He walked in and looked around. A sales associate came over and asked him what he was looking for. "Yea, I was wondering what the latest laptop series was and if I could get with a few things."

The associate nodded and showed him the newest one that came in just last night. It was top of the line and had a built in disc drive and cd-rom, along with a cd burner. He paid for it and got a few extra features. He left the store and decided it was time to go shopping in Diagon Alley. He went back to the pub and dropped his stuff off in the room that he would be staying in. Tom was nice enough to give him one in the very back where he wouldn't be disturbed. He went out into the alley and went to Madam Malkins and ordered a full set of casual robes, three dress robes, in blue and silver, red and gold and green and black, all made of the finest acromantula silk, along with two sets of battle robes made from the toughest dragon hide that existed. When the measurements were finished, he told her to send them to room 21 in the Leaky Cauldron. He paid her in full and gave her a ten galleon tip, telling her that he was sorry for taking up so much of her time and also to make a full set of robes for one Remus Lupin. He was in dire need of some.

With that done, he went into Flourish and Blotts to pick out some new books that would help him in his endeavors. He picked up a basket, that was never ending and weightless, and started picking through the shelves, taking only the ones that seemed worth while. He was fascinated with all the subjects. Healing, DADA, CoMC, Potions (big shocker for him), Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and many more were added to his ever growing pile. When he finished picking out his books, he went to the counter and started to pile them up. The clerk was so shocked that he nearly fainted at the sheer number of books. Nobody but Ms. Granger would ever get so many books, but even she never pick such a vast amount. When all was paid for and shrunk with a timed spell, due to wear off at midnight, he went off in search of other things.

The apothecary was his next stop where he picked up every potion ingredient in stock, then left. He then went to some other odd places before his final stop, the trunk shop. It would be odd for him to be carrying around Harry Potters trunk when he clear was not Harry Potter anymore. The one he got had several compartments, including an ever expanding library, that grew to accommodate however many books he wanted to put in. When that was done, he went back to his room. He had a letter to write.

Remus was sitting in his room, grieving over the death of mate. Everybody seemed to tire of him moping, going so far as to tell him that it was pointless, that Sirius really did work with Voldemort. He only stared in shock at them, wondering what got into him. The only ones that seemed to have any sense were the twins, Ginny, Bill and Charlie. They weren't blinded by Dumbledores false words and cheery disposition. They all saw what a greedy man he was. He was like Voldemort in a way, but instead of torturing his followers, he wooed them with false words.

So, a Remus sat there, an owl flew in and dropped a letter onto his lap. He blinked for a moment before even acknowledging the fact that it brought it here. He picked it up and looked at it. On the front, it only said his name, written in blue ink. He opened it, not even glancing at the seal. What he read shocked him so badly, that he fainted:

_Remus,_

_I know this may be hard on you and I know your grieving, so am I. Grieving for the father that I never got to know. No thanks to Dumbledore. But anyway, I want you to come to the Leaky Cauldron. Don't tell anybody about this letter, because to them, it'll only be a blank piece of parchment._

_But anyway, can't wait to see you again._

_Love, your son..._

_Harry._


	5. Chapter 5

The Leaky Cauldron was busy that day, one person managed to get a private room in the back. That person just happened to be a fifteen-going-on-sixteen boy. He sat silently, sipping his tea, waiting for the person he had sent for. Out in the bar area, a tired looking man came in and talked to Tom for a moment who nodded after a moment and led him to the room. There was a knock and an allowance of entrance before the door opened.

Remus walked in and looked over at the person who owled him earlier that week. His face was obscured by his hood and shadows, but the one thing that stood out were glowing amber eyes, so much like his own. "Glad you could make it. I had doubts that you would."

The voice was calm and soothing, much like his own could be. He sat down and stared at him, "Who are you?"

A small laugh escaped from beneath the hood, "You've known me for quite some time. You got my letter and not doubt read who it was from, so would you deny who I am?"

He pulled back his hood and let it fall, revealing shoulder length black hair and a shocking resemblance to himself and his dead mate. But the thing that stood out the most was the lighting bolt shaped scar that adorned his brow. "Harry?"

The boy smiled and nodded as, once again, Remus fainted.

Remus woke with a groan as he sat up and looked around. It seemed as though he was moved to a room in the pub, one that was occupied by Harry. The boy himself was sitting in a chair reading a book on various herbs. "Harry, what's going on?"

"You fainted," came the amused reply as a page turned, "I'm sure you would remember some as memorable as that."

Remus mock-glared as him. The wolf inside of him was raging though, being near one of his pack. His cub. He should have known. He was nothing like James or Lily. He held Sirius' temper, but Remus' calming personality and trusting nature. Harry smiled at him and asked, "So, what's my name?"

Remus blinked, "What?"

"My name. As my father, you should give me a name, right?" he seemed somewhat closed off, as if this meant more to him than anything.

Remus smiled as he walked over and gave his cub a hug. One that he so long deserved. He felt his shoulder moisten as his son cried. Remus soon joined him. In his loss of a mate, he gained something that he lost so long ago. The thing that had been wiped from his mind, that someone must have erased.

They stayed that way for a while until Remus spoke, "Alexander Cayden."

Harry looked at him with confused eyes for a moment, "My name?"

Remus nodded as the hug intensified. Before long, Harry, now Alex, pulled back, "What are we going to tell the Order?"

Remus smirked, "Had you not thought that far ahead?"

Alex mock glared, "No, I hadn't. All I thought about was getting out of that house, as the wards would not protect me anymore. I'm not really Lily's son, anyway."

Remus nodded. They had to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

They planned through out the night, what they were going to do. It would be suspicious if Remus showed up at the house with him a day after 'Harry' ran away. So they decided to wait until the middle of July, three weeks after 'Harry' ran away.

The Order took the children to Diagon alley to pick up their school supplies, Remus among them. Hermione was talking rapidly about some new books that had arrived at Flourish and Blotts, "I heard they hired a person. That hasn't happened in ten years. Mr. Flourish and his son were the only ones who ran the shop. I guess it's been getting too busy for him to handle it alone with his son only."

Ron only sighed, "And how do you know this when we haven't even been here yet?"

"Mr. Flourish sends me letters about happenings in the store. There's some new DADA books that Harry..."

She trailed off at the look on Ron's face. That had been a touchy subject these past few weeks, what with him running of to the States with out so much of a farewell. Dumbledore was furious about it. Remus seemed about the same, though it was understandable, though, Hermione really didn't care that Sirius was gone. He was a criminal. She was about to speak up again when she heard a lilting Irish accent come from her favorite store. "Lupin? Remus Lupin?"

A boy with dark tawny and amber hair came rushing out. Hermione had to admit, he was rather good looking. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a leather throng and he was wearing clothes befit for a person of his looks. A light brown turtle neck that brought out his lovely amber eyes and a pair of black slacks. He was around 5'10" and was very lithe.

Everybody seemed to snap out of their stupor, "Who... who are you? How do you know who I am?" Remus stuttered out of shock.

The seemed stopped in front of them, face flushed, "How do I know who you are?" his voice sent shivers down her spine, "My da talked about you all the time. Do you remember him? Marcus Brennan?"

There was silence for a moment as Remus thought before the name matched the face in his memory, "Yes, of course... it was before Sirius and I..." he shook his head, "What about him?"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, "He's my father."

Remus smiled cheerfully as the others looked confused as to what they were talking about, "Well, good for him. Time he settled down and such."

The boy shook his head, "No, no, you don't get it. I'm his son... and your son."

Hermione gaped. Two men having a child, that was blasphemy. But nobody else seemed to be troubled by it. In fact, they seemed down right unperturbed by the thought, but disturbed at the thought that Remus had a son, even Remus himself. "What? But, it can't be. That's not possible. No, we didn't, we never... he would have told me. But..." he seemed faint.

Hermione took that time to but in, "Excuse me, but who are you really? Remus certainly doesn't know who you are."

The boy seemed deeply troubled, "My name is Alexander Cayden Brennan. I didn't mean anything, I mean, I had to find him. He, he's my only... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll go."

He turned and started to walk away, eyes downcast and face saddened as if he lost something important. "Wait!"

It was Remus. Alex turned and looked at him, "Let's go somewhere and talk. Somewhere private."

Hope shined in Alex's eyes at the prospect, "Yes, please."

A few minutes later found them in a private room in the Leaky Cauldron, with Alex on one side of the table and the order on the other. There was silence for a moment before Remus asked, "Why are you here?"

Alex sighed, eyes clouded with sadness, "My da died two years ago, so I was sent to live with my aunt, Olivia. She wasn't really all that well off, and didn't have enough to support both me and her farm, which I knew. So, a few months ago, I decided to come here, to find you. So, I came to England and went searching. It was only a few weeks ago when I heard even a sliver of anything about you. When I heard that you came to Diagon Alley regularly, I hoped that I might run into you here, so I got a job at Flourish and Blotts. And well, here we are."

Some of the women were crying silently and Remus seemed distraught. Even Hermione felt her heart go out to the poor boy. He lost the only parent he had ever known and now had to live with someone he barely knew. "Well, you can come live with me. I don't mind and I'm certain that they won't. You can even go to Hogwarts, if the Headmaster allows it," Remus stated.

Alex smiled brightly and Hermione was mesmerized by his brilliant amber eyes that glowed in the firelight.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex seemed to fidget nervously as they stood in front of the fireplace, getting ready to floo to Headquarters. Albus had already agreed to letting the boy come and stay with them, so he sent over a sheet of parchment with Fawkes, and they had him read it. Little did they know that he already knew where the house was. Remus had to hide a smile as he watched his son read the parchment a few times, as if to memorize it. He then handed it over to Mad-Eye, who promptly burned it. They then took turns flooing to the house, with Alex being next to last.

When he got there, he looked around. The house looked homely. Clean and well furnished, not at all like it was a few months ago. Taking a deep breath, he followed them downstairs into the kitchen. Molly was busy making lunch when they came in. She turned and smiled, "I hadn't expected you back so soon."

Moody grumbled, "We had a bit of a run-in."

The Weasley matriarch gasped, "Is everybody alright?"

"Now, now Molly. It's not as bad as you think. We just discovered somebody that you would be interested in meeting," Albus said as he stepped out of the fireplace, "Remus has an announcement he would like to make to the Order when they gather."

Molly surveyed the room and noticed a boy around 16 standing awkwardly in the corner. He vaguely familiar, like somebody she knew, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He noticed her staring and looked at her. Those eyes. She gasped and stared at their resident werewolf, a look of understanding appearing on her face. She smiled softly and nodded, before going back to her cooking.

Fifteen minutes later, the kitchen was filled with Order members, the Weasley children and Hermione. Alex sat fidgeting next Remus, feeling all eyes on him. There was no murmuring, not whispers, nothing. The room was dead quiet. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Thank you all for coming on short notice. It seems that one of our number has discovered somebody very whom had been looking for him," he gestured to Remus who nodded nervously and licked his lips.

"Um, this," he gestured to Alex, "Is my son."

Everybody's eyes, which were previously on Remus, flew to Alex. He let out a nervous chuckle, "Hello. I'm Alex. Alexander Cayden Brennan."

After a moment of silence, the room went haywire. People were talking at once, some even going so far as to suggest that this was some ploy of You-Know-Who's. Alex sat there in silence as they talked about his as if he weren't even there and Dumbledore wasn't even saying anything to stop it. Slowly, very slowly, Remus' anger began to rise. It took a lot to get him mad but ridiculing his son in front of him was the last straw. He stood and roared at them, eyes blazing, "SHUT UP!"

The entire Order stared at him, some with fear, others in awe. The werewolf never spoke up like this before. They soon saw why. Alex had shrunk down in his chair and was paler than a ghost, trembling. The things they said about him were ghastly, though they didn't mean it. When the room was silent enough, they heard him say, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Over and over. Something must have happened to him recently to have this happen. Remus stood his son up and led him up the stairs, but not before turning and saying, "I hope your happy now."

The entire room looked ashamed. Albus sighed, stood and went after them. When he found them, he smiled slightly. Remus had his son in his lap, cradling him. Alex was curled up, basking in the warmth. He had never had this before. It was strange, yet comforting at the same time. It was nice to be loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat in his room in the Black House, staring at the wall, almost as if he could burn a hole through it. Everybody had been walking on eggshells around him, except for his father. His father. He had a father. He had someone who loved him unconditionally. Someone he could turn to. He had lived his life thinking that his parents were dead, that they died protecting him, when all along, they were out there, albeit, one was in prison and the other was an outcast of society. He had a family, however small it was. Real blood relatives that wouldn't lock him in a cupboard if he asked too many questions.

A lone tear fell, trailing gracefully down his cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly. He didn't want anybody to see him crying. He had already done his far share for the year. No more. He had to be strong. For those that he loved. For those that counted on him. For those who turned to him even, pleading for help, even though he was the one dying inside. Sometimes though, he had wished that he could be normal. That he could be a normal boy at a normal school with normal friends, living with a normal family that didn't expect anything from him except for his best. That's all that he ever wanted.

But fate was a fickle friend. She loved to tease him, to cause him distress and pain. She gave him a father and tore him away. What was she planning to do next? Kill him. Cause those who loved him to feel the say agony he went though day in and day out? Was it all worth it? Was it worth it to stay alive? To live each day in fear. Fear of the unknown? Of death? Of love? He fell down and stared at the ceiling, hoping it would give him the answers he needed. Alas, it was not meant to be. With a sigh, the turned onto his sided and buried his face in his pillow.

The downy softness absorbed his silent tears and offered him comfort that he could ask from nobody else. Dark thought swirled though his mind at an alarming rate, each one worse than the last one. What if Remus died? What if everybody died? What if Tom won? What if the world were destroyed? What if everybody left me? What if? What if? What if?

That's all that circled his mind now. No other thoughts could penetrate the dark web of misery that he wove. He felt nothing except for the deep, tormenting sadness that lay within his heart. It overwhelmed all other emotions. Soon, rage replace sadness. He snarled silently as the wolf within his mind found people to blame for his sadness. Dumbledore was top on the rather long list. He was the one who left him with the Dursleys. He was the one who didn't help Tom when he was younger. He was the one who had turned him into a pawn. He was the one to blame. He was the one to blame. To blame. To blame. To BLAME!

The thought echoed through his mind, chasing all thoughts of self doubt from his mind. Though the window, the moon shone full, gazing down upon her children. A howl escaped past his lips as he bones rearranged themselves to fit his other half. The process was swift and painless, unlike that of his fathers. He was a natural born werewolf. One that wasn't bitten was born from one who was. He didn't need the moon to transform, nor did he need a potion to keep his mind.

From down the hall, he heard his sires painful transformation and whined in sympathy. Soon, the howls stopped. Alex grew restless. He needed to run. To be free. But, then again, he was never free. Why was this any different?

-

A.N.: yea, I know. Super depressing chapter, but it fit, somehow. Heh, well, hope ya liked it!


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
